Was it Worth it?
by Season Sweetheart
Summary: Pride, Courage, Strength, the main idea when being brought up by a strong Family. But what about Love? A stupid emotion he refuses to have experience. An emotion that leaves a person weak & vulnerable, both mind and body. Something he wishes to forget


~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A boy was walked quietly through the deserted beach as his unruly chestnut hair played with the wind. His feet dragged with each hardworking step he took and even breathing itself was a chore. His name was Syaoran Li, a fine young man, with the age of seventeen and a young heart that had already experienced heartbreak, the worse emotion to ever be obtained. He promised that he would never be a fool to fall into those delusional games, yet it had some how crept up to him and trapped him. His intense eyes stared off to the calm body of water, as his mind drifted back to a certain pair of emerald eyes. A growl escaped his lips as he remembered to always lose himself in them. She was the girl, with a beautiful smile and cheerful personality, that made him vulnerable to show such emotions he had never wanted to experience. Syaoran clenched his fists knowing his heart still ached for her but refused to make his mind believe so. A stubborn tear rolled down his cheek as recent memories flooded in his mind.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was the one guilty of stealing his heart. She had short soft auburn hair and shined when a sun's ray would hit against it. Her toned body and enduring smile always ensured her to have the center of attention in the eye in many guys. Her relationship with Syaoran did not run smooth in the beginning; for Syaoran was always cold, rarely smiled and barely let people know what he was thinking. Slowly Sakura was able to loosen Syaoran's personality and during the process, managed to get him to fall in love with her. Her true intention to go out with Syaoran was to use him to get even with her old boyfriend because her ex-boyfriend had cheated with her for another girl. Unexpectedly, Sakura also fell in love with Syaoran but by that time it was too late because Syaoran's heart already had a gash too deep to heal.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Flashback  
  
It was unusually colder at the beach as the sun started setting. There were two teens sitting down on a bench that overlooked the sparkling ocean. The reason why it may have been a colder night than usual because of the wind pressure from the ocean or may have been that a heart had been broken.  
  
".I am so sorry Syaoran. I do not really expect you to forgive me, " Sakura replied, "I did not mean for you to get hurt like this, I really did not. And I did not expect for me to fall in love with Ryuu again. I came looking for you because I am leaving."  
  
"I know," Syaoran replied motionless, with his back facing her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, "I am terribly sorry for all the pain I put you through, you do not deserve it.."  
  
Syaoran frowned remembering that hateful emotion: Love. Was it not love that made him sad? Was it not love that gave him heartbreaks? Was it not love that made him weak to show such vulnerable emotions?  
  
".I know for a fact right now, that I am not your girl. I am not the one you are supposed to love."  
  
No, you are wrong. You ARE the only one I am supposed to love, the only one I could love, Syaoran argued back through his mind as his eyes saddened,  
  
"But when you find that special woman that holds your heart with tender care. It will feel far more different from this trust me. Because when you find that person, you can give your soul rest and you'll hurt no more. . ." She gave him a reassuring squeeze and rested her head on his back.  
  
Syaoran held her hands that were in front of his stomach as he sat there deep in though.  
  
Sakura lightly let go of him and stood up, "My plane leaves tomorrow at six am. I hope I will see you again in the future." Then she turned and walked towards her house, ".and I hope by that time, you have forgiven me."  
  
Syaoran just sat there as he watched her figure disappear. He felt afraid, afraid to let her go, afraid for her to walk out of his life forever, but his broken heart and pride kept him silent.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Present~  
  
Syaoran was leaning against the railing with his head lowered. He silently cursed under his breath, still wondering if it was a good idea to just let her walk out on him like that. He did not even tried to stop her because his pride was too deeply hurt. But now, was keeping his pride worth it?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hello, SeasonSweetheart here. I just decided to make a little one- shot, so I can have a break from writing 'Bringing The Best Out of You'. I'm writing some more pages for chappy 9 because I was gone for two weeks in Europe. I hope you liked this one, I might continue with this, depends on how you like it though. Okay gotta get back writing 'B.T.B.O.O.Y.'  
  
Love Lots, SeasonSweetheart 


End file.
